Katie's Big Mistake
by GeNoWaFeR
Summary: Who would've thought the perfect Katie could ever make such a big mistake?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Katie's big mistake!

Chapter one: The Hogwarts Express

"Another day of Hogwarts!" thought Katie excitedly, "Which means more Quidditch!" She couldn't wait.

Katie was in her mothers Mercedes Benz, driving to Kings Cross station. When they got there Katie said,

"Its ok mum, I can get on the platform myself, im not a child anymore,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

Katie used to always hold her mothers hand while walking to the station because her mother couldn't park too close to the train station as there was always the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts and muggle people going to the station. Her mother was really scared that someone would steal or ruin her car so she always parked as close but as far as possible. **(A/N: I no its weird but I can't help it!)**

As Katie walked to the station she thought of what the new year was going to be like. She would see her best friends, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver. She would have parties, with the help of Fred and George nicking food from the kitchens and most of all she would be playing Quidditch. She was on the Griffindor Quidditch team along with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Harry and Oliver. "Yay' she thought at the thought of these things. **(A/N:** **Another weird sentence)**

Katie ran through the solid barrier into platform nine and three quarters. She placed her luggage on the luggage rack and went in search of her friends. They were probably in the 5-8th carriage. It was their most favourite carriage because it had three windows and they were very roomy. She opened the door of the fifth carriage. No sign. The 6th. No sign. The 7th. No where there. She slowly opened the door of the 8th carriage.

"Katie!"

"She's here"

"Come' ere"

"Whoooohooooooooo"

Then when everyone finally quietened down they finally looked at Katie.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just wondered why you're all so excited about me coming here,"

"Sit down" said Angelina, "And then we'll tell you why,"

"OK"

When Katie sat down she suddenly realized something. Where was Oliver?

"Where is Oliver?" she asked.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you about," said Angelina mysteriously.

"Come on," said Katie impatiently, "Spill"

"Oliver came into this carriage three times," said Fred

"Never sat down," noted George.

"That's right, he looked VERY pleased with himself and kept asking if you were here yet," continued Fred.

"We asked him what was up," said Alicia.

"And he said…"

There was silence.

Katie looked impatiently between everyone.

"Hurry and tell me!"

"He is asking you to go out with him!" shrieked Angelina.

"He has even rented a whole private bar at the Three Broomsticks for it!" said Alicia.

"Really?" asked Katie disbelievingly but very pleased.

"Well…" said Fred.

"I new it was a joke!" thought Katie but she felt very disappointed.

"Duurrrh its true!" finished George dramatically.

"Whoohooo!" said Katie, " And speaking of dating, when are you going to ask Fred out Angelina?"

"Oi, you said you wouldn't tell!" said Angelina, blushing.

"Accidents happen!" said Katie smiling.

"You are going to pay!" said Angelina.

"Do you really like me?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Well…." said Angelina blushing even more.

"Yup she likes you, look at the way she blushes! How do you blush so red?" asked George.

"Well…" said Angelina blushing even more.

"Im bored," said Alicia saving Angelina.

"Lets play truth or dare!" said George.

"I bags going first," said Fred.

"You always go first complained George.

"The early bird gets the worm," said Fred slyly.

"Fine," agreed George grudgingly.

"Truth or Dare Angelina?"

"Well of course Fred _had_ to choose Angelina didn't he," said George cunningly.

Angelina and Fred both blushed.

"Truth," said Angelina.

"Which boy do you like the best here in this compartment?"

"Well… err…"

"Hurry!" said Katie.

"Fred" she said in a quiet voice.

"Oooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh wooooooooooooooo!" the whole compartment sounded out.

"Stop it!" said Angelina but looked pleased all the same, " Truth or Dare Lee?" she asked Lee who had just walked into the compartment.

"Hey bro!" chorused the Weasly twins.

"Hi!" said Lee, "Ummm lets see, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the best in the school now,"

Lee stood up. Everyone followed. He walked to a group of giggly girls and kissed Cho Chang.

Blushing, he walked back to the compartment while the rest of the group followed suit.

Still blushing he said, "Alicia, Truth or Dare?

"Truth"

" Say which man teacher you fancy,"

"Umm can it be ones that aren't teaching anymore?"

"Yup"

"Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

"George, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to snog the girl you like the best."

Poor Alicia didn't realize the fate that was waiting for her. So everyone watched how Alicia struggled to get him off. George refused to let go till 3 whole minutes.

"How did that feel?" asked Lee.

"Weird but pleasant all the same,"

"Truth or Dare Katie?" asked George.

"Truth"

" Do you like books about people having you no what with each other."

"Never read one but would like to."

"Ewww!" exclaimed Alicia.

The train stopped and they all got out.

**A/N: please write some reviews and as this is my first story I want you to be very honest thanx!**


	2. Is there something wrong with me?

Katie's Big Mistake

_**Chapter two: Is there something wrong with me?**_

_Dedicated to: Vanessa Lu who gave me the idea._

Katie walked with her friends to the Great Hall.

"I wonder what we are having for dinner today?" wondered George out loud.

"Of course, George has to worry about food and nothing else, except maybe Alicia," said Fred maliciously.

"Shut it!" exclaimed George.

"Shut what?" asked Oliver who had just walked up to them, "Oh, hi Kates,"

"Hi," said Katie shyly.

"Shut what?" asked Oliver again.

"Oh nothing," said George, blushing.

"Its just that George is in love with Alicia, aren't you George," said Fred.

"Really? That's HILARIOUS!" exclaimed Oliver.

"He's lying!" said George.

"Here come the carriages," announced Angelina to break up the argument.

"Bye, im going to share a carriage with Matt, my best friend.

"Cyaz!" chorused to whole group.

"Bye," and with a big wave, he walked off.

"Kates huh?" asked Alicia teasingly.

"Its only a nickname!" retorted Katie.

So they got into the carriage and it drove off.

Katie's POV 

"OK, why couldn't Oliver have stayed with me and Ange and Alicia? Why did he have to go with Matt Davies?" I thought, a little distressed, "Matt always hangs around with Rachel Sizzasherly anyway, maybe he doesn't like me anymore? No, that couldn't be right, he even rented the WHOLE pub for me!" and with that thought she smiled. She couldn't wait. But what day? Maybe the next Hogsmede weekend.

End of Katie's POV 

"What are you thinking about Katie?" asked Angelina.

"Oh, not much,"

"You're thinking about Oliver aren't you?"

"No…well…yes," she smiled at her mixed up sentence.

"Stop worrying, im sure he was telling the truth about renting a whole pub for you!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Anyway, I hope dinner is great because im starving."

They walked into the Great Hall and took the seats next to Fred and George.

Professor Mc Gonnagal **_(A/N soz, I dunno how to spell it, reviewers, HELP!) _**walked to the front of the Great Hall and the sorting began.

All through the sorting, Katie thought about Oliver.

I really can't believe he rented a whole pub for me, I thought we were best friends. JUST best friends. And I thought he preferred Tiffany Blake. 

"Yay!" said Angelina, breaking through Katie's thoughts, " No brussel sprouts."

After dinner, they walked to the dormitories.

"SugarHoneyIcedTea" said Fred to the Fat Lady.

"Correct," replied the Fat Lady and the climbed through the portrait hole.

"What a WEIRD password," commented Katie.

"Oh, that's because the Fat Lady is quite angry," replied Fred.

"And what does that have to do with the password?" asked Alicia.

"If you say the initials, it'll be…"

"SHIT"

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Oliver.

"Don't worry,"

"Gotta go to bed, Quiditch tomorrow, Cya!" said Oliver.

_Its like he's trying to avoid me. _Thought Katie.

"Since its Quiditch tomorrow, I'd better go to bed," noted Katie.

"Me too," said Katie.

"And me,"

So they all went to bed.

Katie lay in bed long after everyone fell asleep.

_Is there some thing wrong with me? Why is Oliver avoiding me?_

* * *

_Review plz! Thanx to all reviewers!_


	3. Am i falling for him?

**Katie's big mistake**

_Chapter 3: Am I falling for him?_

"Geez, gimme back my pillow!" Someone screeched.

Katie opened her eyes blurrily**_ (A/N help! I don no how to spell "blurrily_**") there was Angelina standing up, trying to reach for her pillow that was with Peeves, who was trying to pull the pillow out of Angelina's reach.

"Come and get it!" cackled Peeves maliciously, "Fetch doggy fetch!"

"Just give it back!" screamed Angelina.

"Won't do nothing!

"Curse you!"

"Shut the hell up!" said Katie, you're waking everyone up,"

With that, Peeves dropped the pillow on Katie's head and flew off.

"Idiot!" cursed Angelina.

"Whatever, now help me get this pillow off,"

When Katie got it off, she saw the words written on the pillow. It said, "I love Fred"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Katie, "You love Fred, you love Fred!"

"Oi!" and with that Angelina snatched the pillow out of Katie's grip and stalked off to breakfast.

Katie, still chortling, went down to breakfast as well.

As she sat down next to Alicia and Oliver, she noticed Roger Davies walking across the hall. He had gotten a tan over the summer holidays. He looked very muscular and fit. But most of all, he was dead handsome.

_No no no, Oliver is your boyfriend not Roger! What are you thinking about Katie! Regain control. Roger is in Ravenclaw. Not Griffindor!_

"Are you alright Kates?" asked Oliver anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

Katie recalled the last few hours. First Oliver then Montague and now…

"Hi," said Osborn, a first grader said to Katie, breaking through her thoughts.

"Oh, hello, how do you know me?"

My brother is Lee Jordan and he is friends with you"

"Ok"

"I've seen you somewhere before," said a guy next to Osborn.

"Who are you?" asked Katie curiously.

"Oh, he's Richard, my best friend," replied Osborn.

"Now, I remember you," said Richard, "You're Oliver's girlfriend.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend, and I advise you stay out of other peoples business thanks," said Katie rather annoyed.

"Gees, it was only a statement," replied Richard.

"Let's get out of here," said Osborn.

"You're right," agreed Richard.

_**Katie's POV**_

_Stupid boys, oh, there is Roger walking across the hall. He looks so muchbetter than he did last year. Am I falling for him?_

There you go, another chapter.

Ozzy, I WANNA BE A GOAT – here's ure idea, give me more.

LoonyLovegood – soz I forgot how to spell ure name. Aren't I such a BAD speller?


	4. First Graders

**Katie's Big Mistake**

_Chapter 4: First graders_

"Here's you're timetable everyone," said Professor McGonagall, "This year we are doing a different procedure with the first years and the 6th graders. We are going to combine the two grades and see what we can achieve. But if there is any bullying then this will experiment will stop and you will be doing what you would hate to do," the corners of Professor McGonagall twitched, "But I am sure the Griffindors wouldn't let us down. Oh, and speaking of Griffindor, this is a Hogwarts activity not a Griffindor activity,"

"Are you saying that we are getting lessons throughout the year with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and," Oliver paused, "The Slytherins?"**(A/N how do u spell Slytherin? Or did I spell it rite?) **

"No Wood. Although Dumbledore wishes that Hogwarts can now be more close especially of what happened last year," Professor McGonagall frowned.

Katie remembered the incident of Cedric as much as anyone in the school did. Although he was in Hufflepuff and was a year higher than her, he still was a great friend and someone to look up to. Tears ran to the brim of her eyes as she remembered Cedric.

"Anyway," continued McGonagall briskly, "Get to the Transfiguration classroom where I will pair you up with a first grader. Chop, chop,"

As Katie walked along to the Transfiguration classroom, accompanied by the loud and noisy Fred and George as well as Alicia and Angelina she thought about all the boys in the school. Oliver was ranked quite high. But Cedric was higher and sometimes even Katie.

_Stop it Katie, _she told herself, _Oliver only likes you as a best friend and its not like Roger even would look at you twice. Would he?_

She stopped thinking about it. It was just too much to handle right now. **(A/N: Lol to Toosweet4words!)**

"Everyone take a seat and I will announce everyone's buddy's for the term,"

Katie's took the three seats at the back with Alicia and Angelina.

"Every term you will swap a buddy," continued Professor McGonagall, "It is not our fault if you do not like your buddy. If fact I would be most upset if you did. But Professor Dumbledore and I have tried our best to put you with people you would prefer. For example, a witch with a witch and a wizard with a wizard." **(A/N:** **Just using the wizarding world's terminology!)**

"I hope I get my brother!" Katie heard Lee tell Fred and George.

"But," continued Professor McGonagall, "We have not put any relatives together,"

At this, Lee frowned.

"I trust you not to swap your buddy's for any reason. And remember, you _will_ be swapping buddy's at the end of each term."

"I will now put you into groups," said Professor McGonagall.

"Jin, Joy you are with Angelina Johnson,"

Katie winked at Angelina and wished her luck as she walked off to sit next to Rachel.

"Lu, Annie, you are with Alicia Spinnet,"

"Bye!" whispered Katie to Alicia.

"Cya," she replied.

"Lu, Sally, you are with Tiffany Works,"

Tiffany was a total snob.

"Chan, Cassandra, you are with Alexandra Huntington," **(A/N: Lol to Ozzyiwannabeagoat.)**

Alexandra was a shy girl that had very good grades.

"Tu, Claudia, you are with Marina Tartan,"

Maria used to be Katie's best friend until she had a huge fight with her.

"And last but not least, Lee, Rachel, you are with Katie Bell,"

"Now the boys,"

"Kong, Richard, you are with George Weasly,"

Katie watched Richard walking across the room to join George because George was too lazy to move and her body filled up with anger from the incident that morning at breakfast.

"Wu, Nathan, you are with Lee Jordan,"

"Jin, Kevin, you are with Shaydan Giallu. **(A/N: Lol to Ozzyiwannabeagoat)**

"Li, Julian, you are with Daniel Sizzasherly.

"And last of all, Jiang, Osborn with Fred."

"Yes!" shouted Fred, "I got Lee's brother, Whoohoooo,"

"When Mr Weasly returns to his normal state we will proceed," said Professor McGonagall briskly.

Katie's POV 

I was quite pleased with my buddy. She was average height with long brown hair and a cute looking face. Well at least she was better than Kevin Jin who had a rats tail. Anyway…

"Hi Katie!" said Roger Davies, scaring my wits out.

I stopped moving. My heart stopped pounding. I was lost for words. I guess I had hallucinated at the sight of him. I wanted to faint… **(A/N: short and undetailed, im not very good)**

* * *

**_A/N: Well, thats all today folks, im kinda tired. Review Plz._**

****

**_Ozzyiwannabeagoat - i like ure idea, i'll use it..._**

****

**_Cloudier - Ok_**

_**Toosweet4words - Im TERRIBLE at descriptions!**_


	5. What about

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 5: What about…_

"Whoa, are you alright?" asked Roger anxiously.

"Yea, yeah," Katie stuttered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Katie?" asked Oliver who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes?" asked Katie, irritated that he had interrupted them.

"Oh, urr, can I speak to you for a moment," said Oliver.

"Ok…" replied Katie.

"Umm, Katie could I speak to you at the Quidditch pitch today at 9:00pm, ok" asked Roger, awwww, look at his cute eyes.

"Sure,"

And Roger walked up the marble staircase.

"What?" asked Katie rudely.

"Do you remember that the Quidditch Cup is SO important to me?"

"Yes…"

"Then we had better start training and I don't want you to be distracted by anything else, especially Roger, as he is in Ravenclaw and will be competing against us!"

"There is nothing wrong with being with Roger,"

"Yes there is!"

"No, you're just jealous,"

"Am not,"

"Yes you are,"

"Am not,"

"Yes,"

"Whatever, just remember, I want training done, DAILY!"

"You…Are…Pathetic"

"Im going to bed,"

And with that, Oliver walked the Marble Staircase.

_**Katie's POV**_

_Was I just defending Roger! I can't believe it, Oliver is you're guy not Roger. Still…he shouldn't have been so pathetic about me being with Roger._

At 9:00pm,I went down to the Quidditch pitch. Roger was standing in the middle of the pitch. When he saw me he waved.

"Hi" I stared at him.

"I was wondering if you could give me, you know, lessons on our school subjects because I am so bitchy at them,"

"Well, ok, what time because my Quidditch training might interfere, stupid Wood,"

"Is that what he called you away for?"

"Yes," I didn't tell him about my argument.

"Ummm, can we do it around, lets say, Saturdays on 7:30pm?"

"Sure thing,"

"Well, goodnight Kates,"

"Goodnight," Roger said, then kissed me on the cheek.

And Roger walked off.

_OMG! He called me Kates! No one but Oliver does that. And he KISSED me! I feel so weird, like, a tingling sensation down my cheek. Its kinda, nice but weird. I've got too much on my mind._

I started to feel cold. I looked at my watch. It was 9:30pm. Ive gotta go bed.

And I walked down to the Castle.

_**End of Katie's POV**_

As Katie walked up the marble staircase, she didn't notice Oliver at the top of the stairs, with red eyes as if he had been crying.

* * *

_**Review! Review!**_

_Cloudier - Thanx for ure ideas!_

_Ozzy i wanna be a goat - Thanx 4 URE i deas!_

_Tooseet4words - well, 4 ure story (i couldn'treview coz i'd reviewed all ure chapters!) u could add something like attending a wedding of Harry and Hermione's and Oliver proposes to Katie or something. I dunno!_

_LooneyLovegood101 - is 101 ure no. or is it 100. i'll check! Than for the reviews!_


	6. Hogsmede Date

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 6: Hogsmede date_

_**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, Blah, Blah, Blah, yadda yadda**_

The next morning was Saturday. _Roger training _thought Katie wearily _Oh well, its for a good cause_.

Katie got out of her four – poster bed quite late. Her bed was that was aligned with Angelina's, who had Fred's school photos and hers stuck up on the wall, Alicia's, who has the same except it was George, not Fred's.

As Katie walked out of the dormitory, after waking up Angelina and Alicia, she started to run everything in the last 24 hours. Oliver angry, kissed by Roger, given first grade partners…

"Whoops!" exclaimed Katie.

"What?" asked Angelina and Alicia in unison.

"Our first grade partners!"

"What about them?"

"We have to partner up today!" **(A/N soz about not explaining this earlier, it just popped into my brain!)**

"Oh, YEAH!"

"Shit, lets go,"

"Hurry,"

"Katie, you go down and grab some toast while we tell Rachel to wait,"

"Sure thing,"

"Quick! We are," Angelina looked at her watch, "25MINS late!"

Katie ran out of the portrait hole with Angelina and Alicia.

"Careful, careful, I could get trampled on!" said the Fat Lady, still in a bad mood.

At the marble staircase, Alicia and Angelina ran left into the corridor to the transfiguration classroom while Katie ran down the staircase to the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" asked Oliver in a worried voice, "Professor McGonagall is looking for you, Angelina and Alicia."

"Ange and Alicia are there and im just grabbing them some toast."

"Here, I'll help,"

Oliver carried a stack of toast with a napkin in his hand and Katie, likewise.

As Katie entered the room, panting like a dog, Professor McGonagall said,

"Where have you been, Bell,"

"I…slept in,"

"Not a good enough excuse, ten points off Griffindor each of you, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, I expect punctuality next week,"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," said all three of the in unison.

"Come on Rachel, she said gesturing to her buddy, lets find a seat,"

"Ok,"

"Because of a few girls entering late," said Professor McGonagall, glancing at Angelina, Alicia and Katie, "We didn't start off very well, so I now ask you to take out your wands everyone,"

"When I say the word, say "Ugolino, and point it to your partners face. Don't poke your partners face and take it one at a time. I suggest the 6th graders should go first,"

Katie got ready.

"One, two, three, GO!"

There was a mass of the shouting of "Ugolino," **(A/N Lol to Toosweet4words, Ozzyiwannabeagoat and Cloudier "Remember? ITALIAN?")**

The effect of the spell was astonishing. There were warts around the room on people's faces as well as pimples, scars, scabs and every other horrible thing.

Rachel looked cute and quite astonished with 7 huge pimples on her face. Katie wanted to laugh.

"Okay," said Professor McGonnagall, "Now the counter curse is Prettylino"

"Prettylino" chanted the whole class.

Rachel turned back to her usual state.

"Now do the same thing excepting swap around,"

Rachel said the curse except it wasn't very good because she kept missing. When she finally got it Katie looked normal except one small pimple on her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Fred next to her, "Osborn's got a good aim!"

Fred has 8 warts and 3 HUGE pimples.

"Or maybe its just that you were looking quite ugly before,' teased Katie.

"Whatever," said Fred.

"And now the counter curse," said Professor McGonnagall.

"Prettylino," said Rachel.

Her voice was so soft that the wand did not respond. **(A/N It rhymes!)**

"PRETTYLINO!" she shouted at her wand.

Katie was astonished. Rachel could actually shout!

"Looks like your buddy's got a loud voice!" sneered Marina, "Unlike MY buddy,"

Marina used to be such good friends. _"What happened," _thought Katie, _"I feel sooo sorry for her buddy, Claudia Tu._

After buddy class Roger met her at the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey!" said Roger.

"So where do u want to be taught?"

"Um actually, I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Sure,"

"Ok, see you there, Bye"

"K…"

_**Katie's POV**_

_Oh, wait, but im going with Oliver to Hogsmede. What am I going to do?_

_**End of Katie's POV**_

_

* * *

There, another chapter._

_Maria Casey Weasly – Yes that is y he is crying._

_Toosweet4words – I hope u like this chapter_

_Looneylovegood11 – I hoe U like this chapter_

_Ozzyiwannabeagoat – Lol of rthis chapter_

_Cloudier – I LUV ure story, Hope it'll get better! _


	7. I choose, Roger

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 7: "I choose, Roger"_

Katie's POV 

_What am I going to do? _I asked myself again _im supposed to go with Oliver yet im going with Roger, wait...that's not right, it's not Roger ure going with, its Oliver.**(A/N soz, its SOOO confusing**_

_No, roger_

_No, Oliver_

_No, Roger_

_No, Oliver_

_No, Roger_

_This is not getting me anywhere. _I thought to myself _Let me see, who is more worth it? Oliver…_

Now, whenever I see Oliver, he is snappish, bad tempered and always going on about Quidditch. Whenever I see Roger though, he always helps, is polite and most of all he is not so grumpy and much more understanding.

_Roger it is!_

**_End of Katie's POV_**

The next morning (Sunday) was the Hogsmede weekend. Katie wore casual clothes, like jeans and T-shirts, and walked into the common room.

"Katie," called Oliver.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" asked Oliver.

"Umm, ok," said Katie

Oliver led Katie into a private corner of the room.

"Look, I rented a whole Hogsmede parlor at the Three Broomsticks for us u no, Kates. So is that ok for you?"

"Look im really sorry," Katie tried to look pathetic, "But im already going with Roger,"

"Oh, okay, don't worry, maybe…next time…" said Oliver forlornly.

Katie looked into his eyes. _Did I make the wrong choice?_ She wondered.

"Right team, I want all of you training DAILY from tomorrow at 7:00am SHARP," shouted Oliver at the team.

"OLIVER!" complained Angelina.

"We just came back from holidays!" added Fred.

"Exactly, so you have to start training, or we will LOSE the cup!" said Oliver more fiercely.

_Ok, I DIDN"T make the wrong choice. _Thought Katie. _I'd better hurry, Roger is waiting for me at the Entrance Hall._

And Katie left the common room.

_

* * *

_

_Another chapter! Soz for doing it so late readers. I was kinda tired._

_Thanks to:_

_WILD-JAGUAR-lol_

_Ozzy. I WANNA BE A GOAT_

_Cloudier_

_Toosweet4words_

_Maria Casey Wood-sorry for getting ure name rong last time!_


	8. DID i make the wrong choice?

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_DID I make the wrong choice?_

Katie ran down the marble staircase, eager to see Roger.

"Hi, Kates!" said Roger.

Only Oliver every called her that.

"Hi, Roger,"

"You ready?"

"Ready when you are,"

So Katie and Roger set off to Hogsmede.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Roger.

"How about Madam Puttifoots?" asked Katie.

It was, quite a romantic place to be.

"Two coffees please," said Roger.

"Actually, I'll have some Sal Pellegrino with ice and lime," said Katie.

"Your requests will be here soon,"

"Thank you," said Roger

"So…" said Katie as the woman left. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm, well you no I was wondering if I could be more than friends,"

He glanced and Cho and Cedric next to them, kissing,"

Suddenly Katie felt uncomfortable but eager to have a go at her only chance to get a boyfriend that was cute.

"Well, if you really want to," said Katie slowly.

She felt drawn into him. They got closer and closer.

Suddenly as they got and inch closer, their nose almost touching, Katie saw Oliver, watching. When Oliver saw Katie see him **_(A/N Soz weird sentences)_** he turned away.

Katie loosened her self from Roger.

"Im sorry, I have to go," she said abruptly.

"Katie wait," said Roger.

And Katie ran out of the bar.

"OLIVER, OLIVER!" she called.

Oliver didn't hear her and kept walking.

"OLIVER WAIT!" she shouted.

Oliver stopped.

"What now?" he asked sneeringly, "Come to talk to the guy that's an alien?"

"Oliver, whats up," Katie asked softly.

"You know," and he walked away.

Katie ran after him but it was no use.

As she walked to the portrait whole she thought to herself

_I am so mean, I dumped Oliver, how could I?_

"SugarHoneyIcedTea" she said to the fat lady.

"Correct,"

Katie clambered into the portrait hole and ran straight up to the dormitories.

_I am so mean, I am so mean, I am so mean._

And with that thought, she went to sleep.

_

* * *

Hope you enjoy this. Plz review, as I want some comments. Thanks WILD-JAGUAR!_


	9. A great lesson

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 9: A great lesson_

The next morning was Monday.

"Wake up Katie," said Angelina

"Hurry!" shrieked Alicia.

"What for?" asked Katie, sleepily.

"CLASSES! Its Monday silly,"

"What, already?" said Katie.

"Well, DURH!" returned Alicia.

"Alright, alright," said Katie, annoyed to be woken up by two ANNOYING geese!

"We'll wait for you in the common room," said Angelina.

Angelina and Alicia went down the steps of the dormitory.

"Can't a person sleep in peace these days?" muttered Katie to herself.

Katie wore put on her Hogwarts robes hastily and walked down the staircase after Angelina and Alicia.

As Katie walked into the common room, she was just in time to hear the morning announcement.

"You're new password for the portrait whole is," announced Professor McGonnagall to the children of Griffindor in the common room, "Christmas pee, in the tree. Of course I don't entirely approve of this," she curled her upper lip in distaste, "But as Professor Dumbledore agrees this is your new password,"**(A/N: LOL!)**

"Umm, Professor McGonnagall," asked Ron Weasly, Fred and George's brother.

"Yes, Weasly,"

"I was wondering," started Ron nervously as he never really liked to speak face to face with a teacher, especially Professor McGonnagall, "Because the last password of the Fat Lady's had something to do with her feelings does this new password mean that the Fat Lady is always busting at Christmas and she doesn't have a toilet so she uses the Christmas Tree?"

The whole common room, burst into laughter.

"That was most inappropriate Mr Weasly," said Professor McGonnagall strictly, all laughter stopped.

"As it is almost class time you had better get yourselves down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Year 6 and 1,if you have already done so, make your way up to my classroom, I have something to tell you all, after the other people have finished eating breakfast, likewise, now, break a leg," ordered Professor McGonnagall.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie walked out of the portrait whole and walked into the Entrance Hall to line up for breakfast.

"I wonder what Professor McGonnagall has to say to us about," wondered Katie out loud, scooping bacon and eggs onto her plate.

"It has probably got something to do with our buddy classes because why else would she specifically call us?" reasoned Angelina.

"Oooo, look, there's Roger," said Alicia, who had a crush on him for ages.

Suddenly Katie felt sick just looking at Roger. He didn't notice her and kept walking to the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you okay Katie?" asked Angelina carefully, "You don't look so good. Hospital Wing perhaps?"

"What, oh, no thanks," replied Katie.

"Okay then," said Angelina.

When the three girls finished breakfast they walked off to the Transfiguration Room as Professor McGonnagall requested.

"This room is packed!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Yeah, bigger than usual," agreed Katie.

"Everyone settle down, settle down," commanded Professor McGonnagall.

People scurried to find seats.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie sat in the front row, next to each other.

"As it is almost Christmas and we are all in that cheery type of mood, I have decided to give you and your partners a very complex spell,"

The whole room groaned. Even the first graders slumped down in their chairs.

"This is a spell that will only work at particular times. The particular times also change every month," continued Professor McGonnagall.

Everyone in the room looked confused.

"For example," proceeded Professor McGonnagall, "This month, November, it will only work at exactly 10am to 11am and only on Mondays. You are all wondering what spell it is and I will no longer old back your curiosity,"

"This is a spell that will help you change particular parts of your body," Explained Professor McGonnagall.

"Like this," she showed everyone her demented arm **(A/N Lol, couldn't think of anything else!) **and said, "Un braccio!" **(Lol to all classmates and toosweet4words)**

Her arm immediately turned into a slender, long arm.

"This spell will only last an hour," continued Professor McGonnagall, "So use it wisely. Now everyone partner up and put your hand up. I will call you on and tell you the spell you must say for the particular part of your body. Go,"

Everyone scuttled to his or her partners.

"Hi, Rachel, are you ready?" asked Katie.

"Yup!" said Rachel enthusiastically.

Katie and Rachel put their hands up.

"Yes Bell?"

"I would like to change my face," replied Katie.

"Alright, what about you Rachel? Asked Professor McGonnagall.

"My hands,"

"Okay, when I say the word Bell, you point your wand at Rachel's hand and say 'Il mento'!"

"Sure,"

"1,2,3 GO!" commanded Professor McGonnagall.

"Il Mento!" shouted Katie, wand pointed at Rachel's hand.

Her hand immediately became beautiful.

"Well done," praised Professor McGonnagall, "Now when I say the word Rachel I want you to point at Katie's face and say 'Il Viso'!"

"Okay," replied Rachel shyly.

"I, 2, 3 GO!"

"Il Viso!" commanded Rachel, wand pointed at Katie's face.

Her face immediately became 'Bella' as in BEAUTIFUL!

"Well done Rachel," said Professor McGonnagall, "No homework for you!"

Students clapped around them.

After the lesson Katie caught up will Angelina and Alicia.

"Wasn't that lesson the best we've ever had," asked Katie.

No one replied.

"Guys?" asked Katie cautiously.

"Look," said Angelina.

Katie stared at her face. It was covered with warts.

"What happened?" asked Katie alarmed.

"Joy accidentally said "Il Vosi," instead.

"And Annie said, "Il braccio," at my face and my nose is now a…a…"

Katie looked carefully at her nose. It was a miniature arm.

"Don't worry guys, it'll wear off in an hour,"

"Anyway, im starving, wonder what's for lunch," said Angelina, back to her old self.

As they approached the table, Oliver said,

"Quidditch training at 7:00pm today, sharp," and left.

"Oliver is so mean!" said Alicia, "I was planning on having a good rest!"

"Same here!" agreed Angelina.

_It's all my fault that Oliver is getting more and more obsessed with Quidditch, _thought Katie.

_

* * *

So, wadaya think! Plz review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is a little tip for you all. _

_If you ever want to read my next chapter and ive already submitted it, you don't have to wait for max 24 hours, you can simply scrabble out the last number in the URL and change it to the number of the next chapter. _

_This is probably the longest chapter I wrote so if I don't update soon it means im hibernating. And i might have a few typos, i cant be bothered to chack this chapter. COZ IM LAZY!ITS WINTER FOR GODS SAKES! _


	10. A terrible lesson

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 10: A terrible lesson_

"Everyone line up, I want to test you off individually. I think I might have to put a change in the setup,"

The members of the team lined up in front of Oliver.

"Harry, you can still remain the position of seeker,"

We all heard him sigh in relief.

"Fred and George I believe you can stay as beaters," continued Oliver.

After twenty minutes of mutual torture, no one had changed his or her position.

"Right then, the basics, Angelina I'll throw the Quaffle to you, you throw it back to me, then you fly around Katie, I'll throw the Quaffle at you again, you throw it back, then fly around Alicia, I throw it to you, you throw it back. Do that until you come back to me. Then you come back to your original position while I take the Quaffle and run into the middle of the group. Then I would throw it to Katie and she would throw it back. Run around Alicia and then catch, then throw it back. And then after the full circle she takes the Quaffle and runs into the centre like I did. Then she would throw the Quaffle to Alicia and same procedure. All right everyone, into a circle. I'll stand in the middle.

They did that procedure three times before they got it completely correct. Fred kept passes the Quaffle to Alicia instead of George. But Harry was the best and didn't drop the Quaffle at all.

"You know Harry," said Oliver thoughtfully after the three rounds, "Maybe you should consider the job of Chaser instead of seeker,"

"Umm, no thanks," said Harry nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver.

"Yup,"

"Come on," persisted Oliver.

"NO OLIVER!" shouted Harry.

"All right, all right," said Oliver, backing off.

Then everyone played as though it was a real match.

Katie's hands were freezing from the cold. She kept passing the Quaffle awkwardly to Alicia and she kept dropping it.

"Come on Katie you can do better than that!" said Oliver vehemently.

_He has his heart set on winning that cup. I've got to help him do it. _Thought Katie.

But by the end of the lesson, she didn't improve one bit…

_

* * *

PLZ review!_

_WILD-JAGUAR: Thanx for keeping on top of things! For example, reading my updates!_

_Eireann Dubh-Thanks!_

_Cloudier-Thanks for pointing out the grammatical errors! You're my editor!_

_Ozzy. I WANNA BE A GOAT-thanks_

_A league of their own fan- did u change ure name?_


	11. Eyebrows

_**Katie's Big Mistake**_

_Chapter 11: Eyebrows_

Whisper…mutter…whisper…mutter…giggles…splashes…footsteps 

**SPLASH!**

"ARRRGGHHHHH!" screamed Katie.

"Wake up sleepy head!" giggled Alicia.

"You could have found a better way of waking me up!" retorted Katie angrily.

"Awww…but it's a beautiful day today! Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Angelina added.

Quidditch…yesterdays Quidditch lesson. Katie couldn't stop thinking about it. Should she go with Roger or Oliver…Roger…no Oliver…no Roger…Oliver…Roger…Oliver…

"KATIE? EARTH TO KATIE?" Shouted Alicia.

"Oh…right…sorry…" mumbled Katie.

Together, the three girls trundled down to the breakfast.

After a full dish of bacon and eggs, Katie, accompanied by Alicia and Angelina, walked to the classroom where they did partner lessons.

As soon as they got to the room, Katie sought to find Rachel.

"Hi Rachel," Katie said.

"Oh hi!" responded Rachel happily, "I can't wait to get started.

The class settled down as soon as Professor McGonnagall stood up.

"Alright, since Headmaster has decided to give you all a test at the end of year," groans from the class, "I had better start teaching you the things you will be tested on. Don't look at me like that Weasly, it's for your own good,"

"Today we will be learning the switching spell. On 3 I want you all to say _Substituete. _Lets practice once without our wands. On three. One, Two – "

"Substitute!" chorused the class.

"Very good, now lets take out our wands and point it at your partners eyebrow. Not their eye, their eyebrow. Good now when I say go. One, Two, Three, GO!"

"SUBSTITUTE!" Rachel shouted.

Immediately Katie's eyebrow was replaced by an artificial feather.

"Cool," exclaimed Rachel.

"Cool indeed," Katie agreed,

She looked around the room. A page in her book replaced Alicia's eyebrow. Angelina's eyebrow turned into a streak of glitter.

"Now class, to change the eyebrow back to normal say _Countermandine_," ordered Professor McGonnagall.

"Countermandine!" shouted the class.

Instantly, Katie's eyebrow turned back to normal. However, the rest of the class was having some difficulty. Angelina's eyebrow simply turned a different colour of glitter. Alicia's eyebrow was an eyebrow but it had more hair than usual.

"Homework, practise switching spells, the spell and the counter curse. Class dismissed," said Professor McGonnagall. She then strode off to help the students who's eyebrows weren't restored to proper order yet.

"You did really well!" praised Katie.

"Thanks," replied Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, over here!" shouted Joy to Rachel.

"Coming!" replied Rachel.

"Well, cya!" said Katie.

"Bye!"

* * *

Please Review! and sorry for taking so long to rite this chappie!


End file.
